The preparation of solar cell with low price and high performance using cheap materials has always been a hotspot and difficulty in the field of solar photovoltaic research. The current silicon cell used for ground is limited mainly because of the complex production process and the high cost. In order to reduce the cost of the cell and expand its application range, people have been looking for a new solar cell material for a long time. The organic semiconductor material has gained lots of concern due to the advantages of readily accessible raw material, inexpensive, simple preparation process, good environmental stability and photovoltaic effect and so on. Since N. S. Sariciftci, et al reported the phenomenon of photoinduced electron transferring between conjugated organic semiconductor materials and C60 on the SCIENCE in 1992 (N. S Sariciftci, L. Smilowitz, A. J. Heeger, et al. Science, 1992, 258, 1474), numerous researches have been invested into the polymer solar cell. Although it has been rapidly developed, the conversion efficiency of the polymer solar cell is still much lower than that of the inorganic solar cell.